


Stay

by LeeMarie_66



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Angsty Ben Solo, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ila Fox Is My Muse, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Loss of Virginity, POV Ben Solo, POV Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Throne Sex, Virginity, kylo x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMarie_66/pseuds/LeeMarie_66
Summary: Kylo discovered the link and defeated Snoke. He asked her to join him and she turned and walked away. Now, he will find her and bring her back to the Steadfast.He needs this, needs her. Why can't she see how desperately he needs what she has to offer? Does she realize he's offering her the galaxy?
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76
Collections: Things that make tros hurt a little less





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxcatrenxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcatrenxx/gifts).



> Once again the magnificent Ila Fox has sent my muse running with her artwork. I will throw the image at the top of the story in the introduction paragraph. Thank you, thank you, thank you for continuing to work on your craft and put out stunning artwork! If you don't follow her on a social media platform please seek her out. I promise it's worth it. 
> 
> Next up - Christy - my savior, my beta, my love! Thank you for letting me throw my random ideas off of you and telling me when I'm making Kylo too soft. Even if I want the softest boi in the universe. You are the best Beta a girl could ever ask for and I appreciate you more than you could ever know.

Hello Readers,

Welcome. Let's begin.

This is a work of fanfiction - all instances are of my imagination(obviously aside from the whole Lucasfilms universe that this revolves around) and do not represent any real persons or places. Please be aware there will be violence and adult situations. This story is intended for audiences 18 and up. Read at your discretion.

I will be posting the first chapter today, June 23rd, 2020. It will be from Kylo's POV. 

Let me know if you would prefer Chapter Two to be from Kylo's POV too or the girl's - if the girl's do you want this to be a reader's POV or Rey's? I'm open to interpretation and ready to have some fun with this story!

Also a huge shoutout to @xxcatrenxx for always being willing to let me bounce my ideas off her and fixing my typos. You're the best beta a gal could ask for. ❤️


	2. Chapter One

I was sick of the games, sick of the lies. I could feel her. I needed the madness to end. At some point it had to, right? I had ordered the Steadfast to land on the planet along the Outer Rim, it's where I could feel her presence the strongest. She had to be there, there was no other reason my body would be resonating this strongly.

Standing in my quarters I closed my eyes, focusing on the link that connected us. I could see her then, only her. "There you are, can you see me?" My voice echoing around me, like it was stuck in a hyperbaric chamber. Her eyes snapped to mine.

"Why are you here again? What do you want?" Her voice carried through the link and wrapped around me, almost instantly calming the violent anger her stupid questions raised in me.

Smiling, I spoke softly, "I am coming for you, when I arrive don't run. Let's make this easy on both of us."

Her eyes grew dark, "I'll never come with you willingly. You're a monster."

The words cut, deeper than she knew, she wasn't wrong though, I was a monster. I had done countless terrible things. I had killed countless people, blown up entire planets. Killed my own father. "Yes, I am." I confirmed staring at her, unblinking.

She shuddered, "Why would I ever come with you?" She stared at me as she leaned against something. I noticed she was unarmed. No lightsaber on her hip, very unlike her.

I jerked my head in acknowledgment, "Where's your saber? You shouldn't be in the middle of a forest planet alone without protection." I took a step towards her tentatively. I know I can touch her through the bond, I've done it before. Maybe she won't run. Maybe this time she will let me feel her again.

"None of your kriffing business Ben." She said my former name as if it was supposed to be a knife to my gut, what she didn't know was that coming from her mouth, it was a praise. It made me want to fall to my knees and worship her. I could never let her know that though.

Snarling at her, I stepped forward, "Kylo will do. Please tell me that if someone were to attack you right now, you could defend yourself."

"Kriff off." she snapped back at me, effectively breaking the bond and she faded from view. Grabbing the nearest object, my datapad, I threw it across the room. It shattered and a cleaning droid rolled from the hatch in the wall scooping it up, chirping admonishments at me. I ignited my saber, unleashing a yell, and sliced the droid in half. Anger washing over me, I felt no better. I needed her here. Why was she being so difficult? I had seen inside her head. She felt this too.

Flipping the switch on my saber, the room lost it's crimson glow. I grabbed my helmet and stormed from my quarters, the airlock on the door hissing as I exited.

Storming through the hallways everyone made a path, stormtroopers ducked into hallways to avoid me, Hux even turned and walked the other way when he saw me today. I must have had steam coming from my helmet. As I approached the training facility on the lower level of the Steadfast I felt a sense of calm wash over me.

The airlock opened and I entered the training area, hitting the button for the training droids. At once, ten droids entered the area on high attack. I ignited my saber and defended myself against the first one, it's own blade melding with my saber. A parry, then a blow to its core before it was in pieces on the floor. I turned and immediately swung at the droid approaching to my left. One swing and it was decapitated beside its counterpart. I continued like this, dodge, parry, attack, dodge, parry, blow, attack for the next fifteen minutes, barely breaking a sweat until all ten droids were in pieces on the training room floor.

As I dismembered the final droid, and turned off my saber, a slow clap echoed around the training room. "Very well done, Supreme Leader." Vicrul's mocking voice carried. "I can tell you barely took the edge off, care to keep going?" He pulled his scythe from his back twirling it in his left hand.

"Fucking gladly." I snarled at him, my rage unbridaled. He approached me with his blade across his front, each hand gripping it loosely, ready to attack. I reignited my saber, twirling it in my right hand. "Don't watch the blade or you will get distracted." I warned him, always training even when I was trying to relax. I spun it again as his blade swung as my legs and I quickly swung hitting his armored arm, the saber easily slicing the metal.

"Kriff, Master Ren." He retreated pulling his blade back and going into a defensive stance. "I told you not to watch it." I smirked at him. He swung at me and I blocked his blade expertly, we went on like this back and forth for a solid twenty minutes. Both of us drenched in sweat and pushing each other for more. Needing the physical release to get rid of the anger and aggression the dark side of the force pushed upon us.

He swung at me aiming for my right hip and I swung my saber to block it, catching his wrist with my blade, "Fuck." He dropped his scythe and pulled back. "That's going to leave a mark," he laughed as he bent down picking up his weapon, blood dripping from his wound. "Going to head to the med bay and get some Bacta-gel for this then I'll see you later for briefings." he nodded before exiting the room.

I felt better, less angry. Stripping my shirt off I headed for the refresher in the attached room. Once inside, ridding myself of my remaining clothing, I stepped into the shower. I quickly scrubbed the blood from palms, the evidence of Vicrul and my therapeutic combat session. After that I washed my body and exited the shower, water was a limited luxury, even for me.

Grabbing a clean pair of underwear from my locker I threw them on before putting on my leather pants and combat boots. My wrist com buzzed, EMERGENCY, "Fuck!" I grabbed my saber and strode towards the door, grabbing my shirt, throwing it on quickly before slipping on my cloak and gloves. I clipped the lightsaber to my pants clip and walked back into the training room. My helmet was still resting where I had left it beside the door.

Heading for the exit, I picked up my helmet and placed it on my head letting the locks click into place before hitting the airlock on the door. Walking up the hallway and on the elevator I hit the panel and waited for the doors to open into the command center. General Hux was the first face I saw, and all of the rage I had just subdued returned. I wanted to wipe the smug grin off his little weasel face.

"Supreme Leader, we have located the girl, however, she isn't alone." his beady little eyes stared into my mask expecting some kind of praise.

I walked past him without acknowledging his words, "General Pryde, report please."

"Yes, Supreme Leader, the girl is on the planet below, Ithor, though we aren't sure why. Until recently it's been thought to be uninhabited. We've determined she is traveling with the defector stormtrooper and a pilot by the name of Poe Dameron." he nodded completing his briefing.

"Very good General." I dismiss him and walk to the front of the command center, my vision sweeping the planet's terrain in front of us. Nothing but trees everywhere.

Kriffing perfect. Exactly what I needed.

I turned to Hux, "Prepare a team, I'm going down there to retrieve her." I hated speaking to him, I hated looking at him. I couldn't wait till the day I could just crush his windpipe and get it over with. I could see all of his thoughts of betrayal swirling inside of his head. One day I would, it just wouldn't be today. Today, I needed his help in capturing her. Today, he was going to help bring her to her home, where she belonged.

The ship landed and dust settled around it, with a hiss the hydraulic door lowered and we exited. It was hot, I suddenly cursed my love of all things black, why couldn't I have liked a color like white or beige. Why the fuck did I pick black? Probably just another way to piss off my parents if I'm being honest, Gramps loved black so I did too.

As I crossed the clearing working my way towards where the beacon noted the encampment was located. I thought about what I would say or do when she was finally in my sights again. Not just a vision across our link. Would she run? Maker, I hoped not. As a stormtrooper exited to my left I motioned for the one on my right to follow me with his team of six. 

We made our way quietly through the dense underbrush of the lush and sweltering hot air of the forest. I really hated this planet. Then, a brief flash of motion caught in the corner of my eye. I held up a hand and the troopers froze in their stride, as did I. I turned my body towards it and ducked down into the thick foliage. I could see not one but three figures standing and talking amongst themselves, two men and a woman. Her. My breath caught in my throat and my heart started to race. This was my moment.

I motioned for the troopers with me to spread out around them, to encircle the group. We were going to take them all prisoner if we had too, but I didn't care if the pilot and the defector were killed in the crosshairs if I'm honest. I just needed her alive. If anyone harmed her, they would die. They knew the consequences.

I stayed in position and watched as the team spread out, slowly moving our circle inward as she turned and walked away from the two men, directly towards me. There is no way she saw me, as her stride never slowed.

Six paces out, she was only six paces from me, five, four, three, two, I stuck my hand out grabbing her wrist and immediately used the force to clasp her mouth so she couldn't scream. Her hand went to her saber, igniting it. I flipped my other hand and easily flung it from her wrist deactivating the blade. Her eyes went wide as I pulled my gloved hand to my mouth in a quiet gesture; pressing my pointer finger to my lips.

"If you want them both to live, I wouldn't fight this." I whispered to her through my mask nodding at the troopers who were surrounding the oblivious two men chatting away still unaware that she had been grabbed by him. She scowled at me, and I smirked. A smile broke through under my mask, I was glad she couldn't see it; the way she affected me wasn't fair.

Still holding her with the force I pulled both her arms behind her back locking her into a pair of cuffs. I picked up her saber and slid it onto my belt beside my own before hitting my coms and sending out a silent retreat. I had what we came here for, I was appeased, for now.

She didn't fight me. I knew her well enough through the link to know that the lives of the two men were enough of a threat that she wouldn't, she cared too deeply for her friends. Her hatred towards me radiated off of her as I walked her slowly through the forest back to the Steadfast. I didn't want to have to break her. I wanted her to open on her own.

I had already asked her once to join me, I'd even said 'Please'.

Authors Note: Leave a comment and let me know what you want the next chapter to read as - Rey's POV or Reader POV!


	3. Chapter Two

This is just kriffing perfect. All you wanted to do was see what the fuck was through that clearing when his hand had shot out and grabbed you. The electric shock you felt the moment his hand wrapped around your wrist wrist telling you who it was before the force had held your tongue. 

As recognition slammed across your senses you reached for the saber on your left hip, igniting it. No sooner than you had flipped it on, you felt the lightsaber slip past your fingers and watched as it flew through the air deactivating and falling to the ground a few feet away from him. The hand that was wrapped snugly around your wrist still firmly in place; you watched as he raised his other hand from his side and floated it to his mask, one finger pressing against it where his mouth would be. For some odd reason your mind immediately flashed to the night before. 

Just last night you had watched his lips, now hidden by that mask, blow soft breaths past them as he slept. You had awoken to find yourself somehow linked and he was there next to you deep in his slumber. Your name on his lips. At first you had thought you were dreaming, but a quick pinch to your arm proved otherwise. So you sat there, watching his brow furrow as he talked nonsense, your name slipping out occasionally between the words Empress and galaxy. It made your head spin slightly. And then, his tongue had slipped out to wet his lips and you had imagined, even if only for a second, what it would be like to run your own tongue across them. So like any sane woman, you broke the link and went back to bed. The last thing you needed was Kylo Ren’s mouth on yours. 

Snapping yourself from your reverie, you focused on his words, the threats of harm to Finn and Poe. The best thing for everyone here would be for you to go quietly with him. He’s proved once before that he doesn’t want to harm you. The real question is, what did he want from her now? You scowled at him, effectively submitting to his request. You allow Ren to cuff you and as he slides the cuffs on your wrists the cold chill of the metal does nothing to calm the heat that radiates to your core at being bound by him. There is something unspeakably arousing about being at his mercy, again. 

Mentally, you scolded yourself, forcing yourself to think of all of the terrible things he has done. Killing countless innocent people, exploding entire planets. He was a monster, even if under that kriffing mask he was the most gorgeous man you had ever laid eyes on. It was ridiculous that someone so beautiful was so vile. It absolutely annoyed you how much you wanted him. It made you hate him that much more. Your own body silently betraying you, for a broody man with a god like face. Absolute, utter kriffing bullshit. 

As you are led back to their ship you slowly start to panic, realizing you are about to board a First Order ship. Kylo is walking in stride with you, his hand still gripping your arm at the elbow. “Do you seriously have to drag me like I’m a dog?” You snap at him. 

“You would try to run if I didn’t hold you.” He stated simply, his modulated voice irritating you even more. 

You rolled your eyes at him, “You’re helmet looks kriffing stupid. Just so you know.” You could have sworn you heard him chuckle under the mask. But there is no way, right? The Supreme Leader didn’t have a sense of humor. 

“I’ll make sure I write in my journal that you specifically think my helmet looks stupid, it will certainly haunt me for the rest of eternity.” His snark echoed through his mask. So maybe he does have a sense of humor after all. He’s still fucking annoying and currently holding me kriffing captive. 

We walked into the landing bay and were greeted by an older gentleman dressed in a black military uniform. “Supreme Leader, I’m pleased to see the mission was a success, Sir.”

Kylo turned and looked at the man and nodded, “Yes, good work today General Pryde.” He then continued past him, still dragging me by my elbow. 

“I’m taking her, we are going to have a chat.” She has to decide what she wants. No more playing games, no more cat and mouse. Kylo’s voice was a growl through the modulation of the mask and you shuttered. Goosebumps erupted on the exposed skin along your arms, even as warm heat settled in your core. 

He led you through the hallways, lit dimly and lined with deep grey metal beams. “Where are you taking me?” You asked, stealing a glance at the monster in the mask. 

“To talk.” He said, his voice was rough even through the vocoder 

Trying to slow your pace now that it was just the two of you, you lost your footing and started to fall forward. Kylo immediately reaches his arm around your waist and pulls you up. His long arm wrapped around the length of your back, his gloved hand settled into your side. The cold touch of leather sending goosebumps racing where they touched the small amount of exposed skin along your ribcage. Your breath caught and even as he stood you upright, you didn’t dare exhale for fear he would retreat. 

Finally deciding breathing was more important than his gloved hand touching your ribcage, you released the breath and sure enough, effectively broke the trance. His arm yanking free and going back to your elbow, though you did notice it was gentler now. 

He came to a stop in front of an airlock and stepped towards it, it automatically opened as he did so and we stepped into the room together. It was a larger room, painted deep crimson red. It was vast and empty at the moment, aside from the large black obsidian throne that sat in the center towards the back of the room encircled by the small risers. 

  
  


“Come,” he said, leading her down the stairs between the risers. “Actually,” he paused, “wait there a moment.” He left you standing in the middle of the risers. Dropping your arm, he turned and walked back up them to the door you had just entered, typing on the keypad until it turned red. You stood entranced. What the kriff was he doing? 

He strode back to you, “Sorry, let’s continue.” He said more gently now, he took your elbow and led you down towards the obsidian stone throne. 

Bringing you directly in front of it, he let your elbow go, “Stay.” The word came out of his mouth like a command and my body bowed at his words, wanting to lean into them. You didn’t answer him audibly, instead you nodded. You were afraid your voice would give out at any moment. 

He sat on the throne with you standing before him. No audience, just silence. Finally he spoke, “Would you like a place to sit?” 

Your first instinct is to tell him to go fuck himself, so you do. “Kriff off.” The words fly out of your mouth towards him and he audibly laughs. The sound is weird as it comes through staticky from the mask. 

“Fine, you can stand, but don’t say I didn’t offer.” He says to you. 

The thought that his mask is literally the stupidest thing you’ve ever kriffing seen rolls through your head again and you roll your eyes. He must have seen the gesture because he takes a sharp intake of breath and asks, “Something annoying you?” 

You laugh, and once you start you can’t contain the laughter that continues to fall from your lips. Even as you grin to speak, the words come out broken with laughter. “Yes, very much. You, you are annoying me.” You think to yourself,  _ you and that stupid fucking helmet. You and that stupid kriffing skin tight shirt. You and that cloak. Who even dresses like that? _

“Well, ok then.” He said laughing, his hands reaching for his helmet. You stared at him dumbstruck, not exactly sure what was happening. Kylo pushes the releases on either side of his helmet, a hiss and he was pulling it over his head revealing his gorgeous face you had stared at so longingly as he slept the night before. 

He then reached for the snaps of his cape, his eyes sliding to yours, filled with mirth. His black leather gloved fingers deftly unhooking it from its snaps on either side before laying it beside his helmet on the arm of the throne. Then he leaned forward making sure your eyes were focused on him, he reached one hand over his head and pulled his shirt over his dark head of hair from his nape. His eyes only left yours for a brief moment as the shirt slipped over his lush hair. 

You stared at him dumbfounded, “Get the fuck out of my head, Ben.” You snarled at him. And he just smirked at you, lifting a booted leg into the chair wrapping an arm around it. 

“Why Y/N, are you admitting you actually want me?” He feigned mock surprise. 

You shook your head no, “I don’t want you Kylo. You’re still a monster.” He stood rapidly, stalking towards you, mere inches from your face.

His dark eyes are blazing intensely, “You don’t even know half of it. You think you do, but you don’t. And don’t act like you’re perfect either, little voyeur.” 

Redness splotched your face, “I’m not sure what you’re talking about, but I’m nothing like you.” Anger was starting to rise in you. Not sure if it was this place, or just being around him, you felt a strong urge to get away, to try to escape. But at the same time, you felt the urge to stay, at least someone wanted you. 

At the Resistance base you felt alone, sure you had Finn and Poe but even they were more fellow comrades than friends. You didn’t really have anyone. You never had, probably never would. 

“That’s not true.” His voice was in a low whisper as he spoke and leaned forward brushing a hair out of your eyes, “You have me.” His eyes met yours and they were searching for something, what you weren’t sure. 

Confusion washed over you, he was not the angry, volatile man you were used to seeing, “Who are you right now?” You tilted your head trying to see him better, he was too close. Too in your space for comfort, you took a step backwards to give yourself some room. 

He smirked, “I don’t even know anymore. I’m still me. I’m Kylo Ren.” His eyes flash to yours, “But when I’m around you, I feel lighter, I feel like I don’t have to be, I feel like I can be Ben too.” 

His words slam into you like a thousand pounds of bricks, “Ben?” Your eyes fly to his, locking in. His hand reaches for your face and this time you don’t pull away, this time you lean into it. Allowing him to cup your face, his thumb stroking your bottom lip as he stares at you. You feel like a thousand jolts of electricity flow through your veins as you stare into his deep honey eyes, you can even see the amber flakes in them at this moment. 

He nods slowly, “I noticed it after Snoke, after I..” his voice wavered and his eyes fell away, “after I asked you to come with me. I knew then that something was off.” He blew out a breath, “I just didn’t know that you were the reason for the balancing.” 

You recoiled, “Me?” His hand fell from your face and walked behind you, toying with the cuffs. Your heart stutters slightly. Was he going to uncuff you? If he did, what would you do? Your eyes scanned the room for your saber. It was nowhere in sight so it most likely clipped to his belt alongside his own. 

“Yes,” his deep timber voice carried over your shoulder, “You, and our force bond. Coming and going as you please. Watching me sleep, dropping in while I’m showering, and the time you stopped by while I stroked my cock in bed. Just so you know, the entire time I was thinking of you.” He said, stepping into my view again. “That’s how the bond works, we have to be thinking of the other for the bond to link us to begin with.” He didn’t sound embarrassed at all. He sounded enthralled, giddy even. Like he enjoyed that you had done these things. 

You however, wanted the ground to open up and swallow you. Embarrassment flooded your senses. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to! It just happens sometimes.” 

He smiled, “Ah, don’t be. I rather enjoy the times you stop by, I usually finish that much harder when you’re around.” His voice is laced with promise and your legs clenched tightly. “Would like to see if the same is true for you?” He stalked back towards you, his mouth now a mere inches from your own. But he stops, frozen there staring into your eyes. His own eyes wild, the same irises you had just admired now blown black with desire. 

“I won’t take anything you don’t freely give me, Y/N.” He softly whispered. You could feel his hot breath so close to your mouth. And desperately you wanted nothing more than to slam your own mouth into his and find out exactly what he is talking about. 

“Ben,” you whisper his name. His body shudders and he audibly gasps. Your hooded eyes meet his, “I’m.. umm, not experienced. In any of this, like, at all.” But you give in, leaning the millimeters of distance between you and him and brush your lips softly across his. 

He groaned loudly. “Kriff.” He didn’t press for more, didn’t deepen the kiss. He let you control it. Even with your hands bound behind your back he let you be the one to set the pace. Ever so tentatively you pressed your lips more firmly against his, taking a step forward closing the space between you. His hands floated to your face, both of them cupping your jaw and encircling your neck. Like he couldn’t get your face close enough to his. You wanted your hands free, and not so you could run a saber through him for a change. You wanted your hands all over him.    
  
“Ben,” his name floated between your mouths, “Can you please…” but before you even finished the sentence the cuffs fell from your wrists. Your first thought was to reach for your saber but your needs took over. Your hands flew to his chest, feeling the warmth that radiated from it. Your lips sliding back across his.    
  
“Do you know how long I’ve waited for this? How long have I waited to have you willing in my arms?” He pulled back and his eyes were filled with desire and longing. It pulled at something deep within you. Desire flamed at your core, you had never felt it so strongly before. Sure you had laid in bed at night and let your fingers float to the soft mound of curls between your legs, skating softly over the sensitive bud that lay tucked atop the tender folds between your thighs. His image, the only one that ever came. But nothing remotely compared to this, him actually putting his hand on you, fanning the fire himself. And he hadn’t even actually touched you inappropriately, yet.

But Maker you wanted him to, you wanted him to touch you everywhere. Suddenly flashes of him taking you sitting atop the throne a few feet away imprinted into your brain. You realized then that he was in your head. Showing you his own desires. Showing you how badly he wanted you too. What surprised you the most was that even though the primal image flashed through your mind, in it, he was gentle. Not the savage that was Kylo Ren. Sure the same darkness lurked behind his eyes. The Commander, still there waiting and ready to give the commands should you ask for them. But what he was asking for now was something more. 

“Ben,” you said his name again, “I want that.” As soon as you said the words his mouth came down on yours hard. Enveloping your senses; his tongue slid past your lips, exploring your mouth. Tentatively you slid your own past his, dancing with him. “Mm...” a soft moan escaped into his mouth and his hips bucked against you. You felt his erection grind against your hip bone and your eyes flew open in shock. He was massive. There is no kriffing way that was going inside of you. You took a step back, suddenly needing space. 

“Y/N, are you ok?” Concern etched his features and he reached for you. You noticed now that he wasn’t armed. Your saber and his were missing for his hip. He had come to you vulnerable. It set something off inside of you. A spark igniting a flame, you launched yourself at him.

  
“Yes.” The only word you could form before your lips slammed back into his. Your legs wrapping around his core as he stumbled backwards, at the surprise of your attack. “I’ve never been better.” You said pressing kisses along his jaw as he continued his walk backwards finally finding the throne, falling into it with you straddling his hips. You felt him now, hard and thick between your legs, wantonly you rubbed yourself against him. The firmness of his dick against the heat of your now throbbing cunt sending shockwaves of pleasure across your body.

He let out a deep groan, “Kriff, you keep doing that and I might die.” His dark eyes locked with yours before he captured your mouth again. His lips resuming their assault, his tongue took no prisoners slamming into your mouth. Seeing just how much of his tongue could fit into your dainty mouth. He stroked the roof of your mouth and it shivers down your spine, his hand floated directly down the same path along your spine through your blouse. Suddenly, you realized he was half naked and you were still very much clothed. 

Reaching quickly for the hem of your shirt, his hands snatched your wrists, his eyes flashing with fear. “Y/N?” Then it hit you, he didn’t trust you, not really, not yet. He thought you were reaching for a weapon. You pushed yourself off of him quickly scrambling to stand up. Tears beginning to prick at your eyes. You didn’t belong here, not really. You let the wall around your mind down, let him see the pain he had just caused and his face crumpled. 

A single tear slid from his eye, “Fuck.” A soft curse left his perfect mouth. “I’m sorry, it’s instinct. I don’t think you’re trying to hurt me. I’m just so used to always being on defense.” His amber eyes searched yours. “Please, let me show you.” He extended you his gloved hand. You eyed it cautiously, snarling at the leather.    
  
“You can’t even remove your gloves to touch me with your own hands.” You quipped at him. But, no sooner than the sentence fell from your mouth, he pulled them from his hands and laid them alongside his helmet and cloak.    
  
“Please.” He extended his hand to you, not for the first time. 


	4. Chapter Three

She stood there staring at my hand like it was made of fire. Her eyes bewildered. My stomach was in knots. I was doing everything in my power to appear like I had it together when inside I was so close to falling apart. Hell, I'd already let her see me cry. What the fuck was wrong with me? I was Supreme Fucking Leader. I was so close to spiraling out of control. I needed her, in a way I had never needed anything or anyone before. Just taking my fucking hand. I silently demanded her to take it, but I kept my mental shields up, making sure that the command didn't slip through our link.

Then I saw it, her right hand lifted and reached toward mine. Her eyes left my hand and slammed into my own, like two TIE fighters on a collision course. They reflected my own heat. She wanted this just as badly as I did. The moment her fingers grazed mine it was like sunlight hitting my body for the first time, everything was right in the galaxy. The ship literally could have been under fire and I wouldn't have fucking cared.

She was willingly placing her hand in mine, FINALLY.

I was unable to move, almost scared that if I did she would pull it back. So I didn't. I let her make the next move. I stayed seated with my arm outstretched, her hand placed in mine. My fingers wrapped gently around her delicate hand. My eyes studied her face in the silence. She started to lower our joined hands, and my confusion must have shown because her face softened and she stepped forward, bringing my hand to her hip.

"Undress me?" She asked softly, her eyes begging the question. I nodded but my hand stayed in place on her hip. Her hand still wrapped around mine, I stared at it. I'm not sure if in shock, or utter disbelief but finally, I was able to force myself to move. I slid my hand up her side, picking up the hem of her tunic. I pulled it from her body, up and over her head, leaving her standing before me in her modesty band.

I exhaled the breath I didn't even realize I had been holding, "Fuck you're beautiful." I lifted my gaze back to hers; her irises were blown black with desire, her lust overwhelming her senses just as strongly as my own.

"Y/N?" I let her name fall from my lips and she stepped towards me, I spread my legs as she stepped into the space between them. "What do you want?"

There was no hesitation as the next words left her mouth, "I want you to make me feel good, Ben. I want all of this."

She leaned forward her mouth slamming into mine, desperate, needy. The moment her tongue darted across my lips I lost it. A growl ripped from my throat and my hands went under her arms as I stood, lifting her and switching our places.

With her now sitting upon my throne and me between her legs, I sunk down to the floor in front of her. Confusion washing over her face now. "Shhh." I whispered as I slipped off her shoes before reaching for the band of her pants, pulling them down around her hips and fully off of her legs, planting a row of kisses as I worked my way up her leg.

"Ben." My former name, or current name I didn't even know anymore, fell from her lips and I paused my track up her legs just above her knee. My eyes seeking her own, needing to know she was ok, "Can we open the link?"

Fuck. I didn't know that I could show her how I felt. Not fully. She would run for the hills if she knew how insanely head over heels I was for her. If I lowered my walls at this moment she would have full, unbridled access to me. But wait, so would I, to her. That was enough incentive for me to look at her and nod. Knowing no further words would be needed through this as our minds would guide us, I let my walls down and searched for the string of light in my mind.

The moment I found it I could feel her body, warm aching, begging, needy, scared, but excited. I leaned back down and placed a kiss inside her thigh and almost panicked when I could feel the sensation against my own skin. My eyes flew to hers, and a smile was plastered upon her face. She was reveling in this.

An image of me sliding off her underwear and burying my head between her thighs flashed across the bond and I growled. "Dirty girl." The words tore from my throat as I reached for her underwear. "I'll do whatever you want." Pulling them, not quite as gently as I should have from her hips, her eyes went ablaze and I felt her body awaken at the sensation of roughness.

"Oh, Y/N your body tells me you like this." Her head nodded rapidly as I lowered my mouth to the inside of her thigh and worked my way to the mound of curls between her legs currently splayed open on my throne.

As I reached her pussy I tentatively dipped my tongue between her folds, and her body hummed. "Oh fuck, Kylo." Escaped her lips, and my body went rigid.

"Who do you want to fuck you?" I ran my tongue the length of her slit as I asked the question and her mind answered before her mouth. _All of you_.

My heart slammed against my chest and I buried my mouth between her legs as her hands flew to my head, wrapping themselves in my hair.

"Ben I want you, but I want Kylo too. I just want you. Please. I want you to make me feel like only you can." Her voice was begging.

It was making my heart sing, and I'm sure she could feel and see that through her side of the link but in the moment I didn't give two fucks. I lifted my mouth only for a moment before wrapping my mouth around her clit and sucking. Her back arched off the throne and I could feel her pleasure. I brought my hand up and slowly slipped one finger inside of her.

Her hips bucked against it as I slowly moved it in and out. _MORE_. The word basically screamed across our bond and I chuckled into her pussy, "So demanding." Before I slipped a second finger into her. "Fuuuuck, so tight." I breathed into her as I licked at her clit while slowly moving my fingers deeper.

I found the small spongy bundle of nerves inside of her and started to curl my fingers into it. She immediately made an 'o' with her mouth and I could feel her orgasm building in my own body through the link. It was an intensity like nothing I had ever experienced before.

Unrelenting, I lapped at the small bud of nerves at the top of her slit with my tongue while my fingers curled into her g-spot until I felt her body tense beneath me. Then, I felt her orgasm like white hot lava flow through my own body as she said my names, "Oh, fuck. Ben. Oh, Maker. Kylo." Her body quaked as her hands buried themselves deeper into my hair pulling at my scalp.

I pulled my hand from her cunt and her eyes were on me, I brought my hand to my mouth and lapped her juices from my fingers as she watched. A shudder ran over her body. "Mmm, you are dirty. Aren't you?" I asked her as I stood.

She nodded from her seated position as her hands shot out and grabbed the button on my pants, her eyes on mine. Through the link, I sent her an image of her on her knees in front of me, my cock in her mouth. Her eyes widened and her hands started to work faster with the button. "Yes." She said quickly, as the button finally came loose.

She pulled my pants down only to be flustered to find they stopped at my boots. Her face looked somewhat angry for a moment and I couldn't help the small smile that broke across my face. "Need help?" I asked softly.

"No." She said as she stood and turned my body, walking me backwards into my throne. I fell into it, the cool stone unwelcome against my back. She grabbed at my boot ripping at the laces before yanking it off then moved to the other before finally pulling my pants from my body.

She stood again before extending her hand to me, a gesture not unlike the one I had given her not but moments ago. My heart stuttered at the gesture. She was asking me to trust her. I let my eyes travel the full length of her body; stopping on the band that held her breasts in place, my vision lingering there only a moment before I leaned forward placing my hand in hers as she pulled me to my feet. The smile that spread across her face could have melted even the darkest of souls. She owned me, and now she knew it.

"Ben," her voice soft, almost a purr. "I want to suck you off." And as the words fell from her mouth my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I couldn't quite process them as she fell to her knees in front of me rolling my black underwear down with her. The surprise on her face as she looked up at me from the floor was evident. She had seen me naked before, through the bond, but never like this. Not this close, not where she could reach out and touch me so willingly. Tentatively she reached out, her small dainty hand grazed my length. I shuddered at her touch and she withdrew.   
  
"No." A hoarse cry came from somewhere, I realized after a moment it had come from me. I reached down and gently picked up her hand guiding it back to me. Showing her how I liked it, leading her hand in soft but firm strokes along my shaft. "Fuck. That's it baby." I moaned out as her hand, not quite able to wrap all the way around me, stroked me up and down.

An image flashed through my head of her wrapping her lips around the head of my cock and a groan escaped from my throat. I quickly realized it was her asking if she could. _YES._ I sent my silent plea back to her through the bond at the image she had pushed through and she shifted on her legs bringing her face even with my cock. She licked her lips and my pulse raced at the thought of her lips touching me there.

Heat spread from the tip of my cock at the first flick of her tongue across it. Then her lips enveloped me and pure bliss spread throughout my body. I hoped she could feel what she was doing to me through the bond like I could feel what I was doing to her earlier. Her tongue swirled lightly around the head of my dick and I shuddered before she slipped her mouth further down my cock. Her small fist right behind her mouth working in sync with it to elicit pleasure for me. And Maker was she ever, her mouth felt like heaven.   
  
An odd sensation of saltiness washed across my own tongue, then I realized through the bond I was tasting myself. My precum against her tongue was radiating through the bond. I pumped into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat and her eyes shot up to mine, darkening. I let my hands float down to the band that held her tits in place. _MAY I?_ I sent the question across the bond to her and her head nodded, her warm mouth never slowing it's pace on me.

  
I lifted the band and her breasts fell free, my balls tightened at the sight. She let my cock fall from her mouth as I pulled the band over her head. "Can I please fuck you?" I moaned, leaning down, trying to pull her off the ground. Her eyes widened slightly, but she nodded standing and wrapping her arms around my neck. Her mouth found mine, her tongue sliding across my lips, demanding and needy.   
  
"Kylo, I want you to make me feel everything. Please." She said the words desperately. I leaned back from her and wrapped my hands around her, lifting her beneath her ass as I walked us backwards. As I sat on the throne behind us with her straddling my hips, everything in the galaxy felt right. I leaned my head against hers and inhaled. Her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into me.  
  
"I want to make you feel everything, forever." I whispered. Her eyes opened and her gaze met mine, her tongue darted out and licked her bottom lip before she leaned forward.   
  
"You can't say forever if you don't mean it." Her words were soft, but full of longing. There were unspoken demands in them that sent me to a new level. I needed her to feel everything.

Not for the first time tonight, I was grateful she had full access to the bond. "Search it, all of it." I jerked my head indicating I wanted her to dive into me as I leaned my forehead to hers.   
  
I gave her everything, let her see everything I had ever thought of her. How much I hated her when I first saw her, to the moment I realized I couldn't live without her. How much I needed her beside me and how I wanted to make her my Empress. I wanted to give her the entire kriffing galaxy. I would be Ben for her. I would be Kylo for her. I would split myself in half for her or I would die for her if need be, whatever it took. I would do it.

As she pulled back, I saw tears falling down her cheeks. "No." I said reaching for her face. "I'm sorry!" But she shook her head as I reached for her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks. The warmth of the liquid like fire on my thumbs. I did this, I hurt her. Rage bubbled up within me. I deserved to burn.

Feeling my anger through the bond, she placed a hand on my chest, "Ben, stop." Her voice was soft as she leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on my lips. It caught me off guard after seeing the tears on her face. "Now you go." She leaned her head against mine. Pushing her memories through to me.   
  
I saw the first time she saw me, through her own eyes. Terror swept through my body but also...wait was that... arousal? Oh. Naughty girl. I smiled as the next memory hit. Her and I in the forest, right before I put her into a deep sleep. Fear. The moment I removed my mask for her, immediate attraction, anger at herself. Desire, Want, Lust.

The next memory is from our first bond connection, the one where I saw her and she immediately picked up a blaster and shot at me. Then I felt a wave of regret, deep seeded regret. I watched all of the memories she threw at me, each one showing her feelings for me intensifying. I watched countless stolen moments, some of which I, before today, was unaware of. She really was my little voyeur.   
  
The last memory that she sent was one more recent, the one from last night. I had vaguely been aware of her presence in my room but not enough that it had stirred me from my sleep. But I watched intently, and listened to her thoughts in that moment.   
  
She awoke from her sleep and I was beside her, my even breaths softly crossing my lips. Her eyes immediately drawn to them. She watched the rise and fall of my bare chest for a moment before her eyes floated back to my mouth. Then her name came across it in my sleep, likely because she was there through the bond. Then to my utter disbelief I said, "Let me make you my Empress, let me give you the galaxies." And she just stared at me, as warmth filled her. She wanted that. I licked my lips in my sleep and her heart stuttered. Desire filled her, she wanted to kiss me, but instead the memory broke immediately. Snapping me from the memory she was showing me.

Back in the present her eyes were dark, her irises no longer visible as her pupils were blown. "Yes. To all of it." She said as she reached for me, her mouth slamming into mine again as she straddled me.

_Holy fucking shit, this was finally happening. She was finally going to be mine.  
_


	5. Chapter Four

As your mouth touched his, all of your guards crumbled. He had seen you now, he knew. Just like you knew. He wanted you just like you wanted him. How this was possible you weren't exactly sure but he did. Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, wanted you but Ben Solo was in there and he wanted you too. When your knees had hit the cold stone on either side of thick thighs, you welcomed the coolness of it. His body heat was almost unbearable with how intense he was right now and the cold of the stone behind him was providing the temperature shift you needed to not be overwhelmed.

Moving yourself further on top of him, you could feel his hardness between your legs and you ground your mound against it, letting your juices slick it up. His sharp intake of breath urging you on.

"Y/N," his voice was low, hungry with a warning to it. "I need you. If you keep that up, I won't be able to stop."

You look into his face, not sure if you are looking into the eyes of Kylo or Ben, not really caring if you're honest with yourself. "I don't want you to stop. I want it all."

His face darkened, you knew then if you didn't before, you were facing Kylo Ren.

A smirk formed over his face before he spoke, "Maker, I've waited forever to hear those words. Let me worship you, Empress." He leaned forward and his mouth assaulted yours.

As his tongue explored your mouth, you let your hands caress him. Your softness finding the firmness in his arms. The sinewy muscles laced with scars. Some of which you had given him. You traced the long scar from his left chest up his neck and across his face. Then pulled your lips from his to lean down and place a row of kisses along it. Like they would magically heal it.

He moaned at the heat of your mouth across his skin, and you found yourself making your way back to his neck; sucking at the pulse point there. Leaving your mark on him in any way you could. He belonged to you now.

His large hands settled on your hips, lifting them slightly. You rocked forward and felt his cock at your entrance, if you moved just right he would slide into you. You knew there would be pain, he was huge and you had never been with anyone before. Even his fingers had stung slightly.

One hand left your hip and floated between your bodies, finding the small sensitive bud of nerves at the apex of your thighs he stroked it again. "Y/N, I want to be inside of you, I want to be connected to you like I've never been connected to anyone else before."

Your eyes snapped to his, was he saying what you thought he was. "Ben, are you?" You let the question hang in the air, not able to finish it. "Are you like me?" You said instead.

He swallowed before nodding, his head coming to rest against yours. "I couldn't imagine the thought of anyone in my bed that wasn't you, and I was too busy conquering the galaxy to have time for anything if we were being completely honest here." He laughed quietly, a small smile playing on his lips.

You felt a warm euphoria spread through your body at the revelation, you were in this together. You were going to give your bodies to one another, here and now.

Leaning forward and taking his lips in yours you slid a hand between your bodies, wrapping a slender hand around his cock and lining it up against your dripping folds. His breathing was erratic against your neck as his arms wrapped around your body, bringing you as close to him as he could.

Lowering your body slowly you felt it when he entered you, your walls stretched to take him, a small bite of pain hitting as he thrust up and into your body. "Wait," you said. And his whole body froze. He leaned back, his eyes searching yours.

"Are you ok?" His amber eyes filled with desire and concern at the same time.

Nodding you spoke, "Let me?" It was more a request than a demand but his eyes softened, he was no longer Kylo. Ben was here with you now. He was your gentle lover, letting you take him. Showing you how much he could care for you.

Biting down on your bottom lip as you relaxed your thighs allowing yourself to slide further down on him, you felt it as ecstasy spread through your body at him filling you.

His sharp breaths were ragged and you could feel the tension in him through the bond. He was holding back. If you moved, he would snap, Kylo would be back. A smile overtook you, you didn't care. You loved all of him, part of you craved the roughness that was Kylo.

You thrust your hips downward and his hands grabbed onto your hips tightly. His eyes darkening once again to uncontrolled passion. A low growl coming from somewhere deep inside of his chest.

"That was very naughty of you." His rough voice caused a shiver to run down your spine, and you only wanted more; so you moved faster, slamming yourself down harder.

"I need more." Your voice was desperate. Begging for more of him.

His hands on your hips tightened, squeezing you firmly, so tight you were sure tomorrow his fingers would still be imprinted as deep purple bruises in your skin. The thought urged you on, the thought of him marking you only making you wetter.

Then, you felt it. A third hand touching your clit, holy fucking force, he was using the force to touch you there. Your eyes flew to his and they were filled with mirth and pride. He was for sure a Solo with that roguish grin on his face in this moment.

The friction against your clit, along with him slamming into you so deeply caused your walls to start to spasm. He leaned down and pulled a nipple into his mouth, softly rolling it against his tongue.

It was the final push you had needed; your body fell apart on top of him. Waves of pleasure washed over you, he didn't relent, continue the onslaught with the force on your clit and deep thrusts into you, trying to push you back to that place.

A hand left your hip and ran up your ribs, palming your breast lightly before he wrapped it around your throat. He didn't restrict your airflow, just simply applied a small amount of pressure on either side.

Your eyes were wide with shock at the movement, but even more so with how much you enjoyed the sensation. Your core began to wind itself back up into a ball of tension again more rapidly than before.

He could feel your pleasure building through the bond, and his grip around your neck tightened slightly. Your airway now beginning to be cut short, the sensation one of panic but also immense pleasure. You leaned your head back trying to enjoy the sensation when a flick of pain across your nipple caused your eyes to snap back to his.

"Cum for me." His dark eyes meeting yours as he commanded you and you fell apart again. He released your throat and you gasped for air as the airway was fully opened again.

"What the fuck was that?!" You hoarsely said to him. Even as he still continued to seek his own pleasure in your body.

He leaned forward pulling your mouth to his, "Mm," he moaned into your mouth, before pulling back to answer, "Seems your body likes a bit of pain, like mine." He chuckled lightly, still rocking his hips into you.

"How did you...how did you know?" The question fell from your mouth. You didn't even know. How had he known? You had never experienced anything like this, you didn't even know you could feel an orgasm quite like the one you had just had.

He placed a finger on your lips, "Shhh...After." He leaned forward, silencing you with a kiss. He was gentle Ben again, slowly, languidly rocking his hips into you. Letting you set the pace.

You felt his body shift through the bond, felt the warm wave of heat run through his body, starting in the pit of his stomach and spreading to his chest and then to his hands and feet before he gripped your hips tightly.

"Y/N," he all but yelled your name, "I'm going to cum." His hips jerked, and you could feel the warm, smooth liquid coating the inside of you. It's thickness, sticking to the walls as he slipped himself out of you.

You laid your head on his shoulder as his head fell back and rested against the black stone throne. Your breathing was uneven, the rise and fall of his chest underneath your own only making you notice it more so. 

You slowly started to pull your leg from over the top of him, going to relax beside him instead. Pushing his hip aside he lets his head languidly loll to the side, he looks young, and very much like his father in this moment. You see him as he should have always been. Ben. The perfect blend of rogue and royalty. 

Then just as quickly - he’s Kylo, as if he is reading your thoughts,  _ Ah _ . You snap the link closed on your end, and notice the hurt wash over his face, even as Kylo the little bit of spark in his eye fades. 

Shaking your head, you lower your walls opening the bond back up to him, reaching down and lacing your fingers with his. “I’m sorry. It was instinct.” You lift your joined hands and softly kiss his knuckles, enjoying the fact that you can feel the sensation across your own when you brush your lips across his. 

“Thank you.” His voice is low. The word seems awkward coming from him, like it’s not one he used to saying very often.    
  
You let out a big sigh, “So, what happens now?” Your eyes search him, hoping he has an answer. Hoping like hell that this is real, that he’s not about to crush you. That he didn’t just lie to you. Everyone has always made you feel less than worthy. Please Maker, don’t let this be another one of those times. 

His eyes were ablaze, they looked like they were ready to set the world on fire. “I showed you what I wanted. I meant it. I mean it. Be my Empress, let me give you the galaxy.” He stood from the throne, completely unabashed at his nakedness. “Y/N, I didn’t bring you here under any false pretenses. I meant everything I showed you.”    
  
He leaned down and kissed you lightly, “Stay here. Ok? Give me two minutes? I’ll be gone no more than two minutes. No one can get in this room, you will be safe here.” 

You nodded. “Ok. Where are you going?”    
  
“I just need to go get something. I’ll be right back, Empress.” He smiled broadly as the word slipped from his mouth. Like it was the best thing he had ever said in his life. You could feel his excitement through the bond. He wanted to show you something, he was excited but also nervous. He picked up his pants slinging them on without his underwear, buttoning them quickly. Not bothering with a shirt or anything else for that matter. 

He looked at you and smiled, looking younger than you had ever seen him. Happier than you had ever seen him, “Fuck. I'm so lucky.” He said as he walked to the door behind the throne, “Two minutes and I’ll back through this door, ok?”    
  
“Ok.” You smiled at him, leaning down and picking up his shirt, slipping it over your head. It smelled of him. Like warm leather, tobacco, and caf? Yep. That’s definitely caf. You laugh lightly to yourself. He must have spilled it on his shirt at some point today and you can only imagine him being pissed off and angry as he drops it on himself. 

You were intrigued by the new depth of your bond. Now that you were connected, would you be able to access his memories? Reaching through the golden string in your mind you tried:  _ Walking across the kitchen he looks down and picks up the warm mug of caf and sips it, it's too hot but he is in a hurry because he know he has a lot to get taken care of today if they are going to complete everything they need to get to the Outer Rim on time. Looking down at the datapad he scrolls the file, swiping looking down as your picture hits the screen and his heart rate heightens as the cup comes up to his mouth. His hand shaking in anticipation, nervousness, fear, anxiety, excitement. The hot liquid splashes and spills out of the mug and down his shirt. Curses fly from his mouth.  _

You pull out of the memory, a smile playing at your lips. Kylo Ren loves you. Even if he hasn’t said those exact words, you can feel it. You don’t ask someone to be your Empress, to own the galaxy with you, if you don’t love them. Right? 

The airlock opens, and a mischievous looking Kylo walks through the airlock, still only in the black pants. “You look perfect in only my shirt.” He says as he approaches you. He doesn’t appear to have anything with him, so you eye him up and down.    
  
“I thought you said you had to go get something?” You nod at him, indicating he isn’t carrying anything in his hands.    
  
His smile broadens and he shoves his hand in his right, jeans pocket pulling out a small red and black velvet box. Your heart stutters, you recognize it immediately as a ring box. 

He walks towards you slowly and sinks to one knee in front of you as you sit on his throne dressed only in his shirt, him in only his black pants. 

His eyes met yours and he opened the box, your heart stopped when your eyes finally left his to look at the box. In it was a red kyber crystal cut to reflect the light in every direction. It was stunning. You felt tears leaving your eyes as his hand reached for your face, his thumb gently brushing them away. 

“Y/N,” he finally spoke, “I’ve known for a long time that one day I would get the honor of asking you to be my wife, but today I’m not just asking you for that. I’m asking you to make me the happiest man in the galaxy. I’m asking you to be with me forever no matter the challenges we face together. No matter the path that it may lead us down. I’m asking you to one day be the mother of my children and to be my Empress. Let me give you the galaxy?” He looked up at you, tears rimming the edges of his eyes. He was equally Ben and Kylo in this moment. Both volatile and balanced. 

You stood from the throne, lifting him from the ground. “I already told you. I want it all. Yes.” As tears blurred your vision and his mouth slammed down into yours his arms wrapping you into him. 

He pulled away and opened the box back up pulling the red stone from the box, slipping it onto your left index finger. It fit perfectly, how had he known? 

“Ben,” you looked at him in question, “How did you know my ring size?” you laughed smiling at him.    
  
A sheepish grin spread over his face, “You're not the only one who has visited the other in their sleep. I’m just better at not waking you up.” 

He laughed as he pushed the memory of himself with a ring sizer next to your bed slipping the loops over your fingers holding his breath hoping you didn’t wake up. The memory had to be at least six months old. Long before you had given him any indication of attraction to him. 

‘You were Kylo in that memory.” You said it softly, and he nodded. 

“I was. That stone is kyber crystal. In fact, it’s part of the same kyber crystal that’s in my lightsaber. When I built it, it cracked and part of it fractured. The part that is in my blade is the cracked piece. This is the piece that fractured, I had cut into a gem and set for you. So you will always have a piece of me with you.” He explained the reason for the deep red glowing stone in my engagement ring. 

If I was crying before, now I was sobbing. “I can’t believe this is real.” I shook my head leaning forward, reaching for him. Burrowing my face into his shoulder. I looked up at him before I let the words fall from my lips. “I love you, Kylo.”    
  
His body stiffened, and our bond hummed, I felt him checking the bond to see if my feelings were valid, real. I felt a splash on my cheek. I was crying again. No. I looked up and noticed he was crying now. His tears were falling freely.    
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but no words escaped his lips. He closed them before trying again. “I love you too, Y/N’ 


	6. Chapter Five

One Year Later - Kylo’s POV

Planet: Ithor

Event: Wedding of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and Y/N

❣️❣️❣️

She was the most insufferable woman I had ever met. This day couldn’t be over soon enough. If I had to shake one more person's hand I was going to snap someone's neck. It’s ridiculous the number of people that were here. One would think we were royalty. Oh, wait. 

After she had accepted my engagement she had helped me strike a five year peace treaty with the Resistance. We had together worked to bring some semblance of order to the people under the reign of the First Order. She was indeed insufferable, but damn she was born to lead. Never backing down. Never taking no for an answer when she knew she was right, and kriff all if she wasn’t right ninety percent of the time. 

I was in awe of her when she went head to head with other dignitaries like she had been doing it her whole life. It was beautiful. She wasn’t afraid to let it all out, ever. She would tell them like it was without fear. 

Today though, today was different. Through the bond, I could feel her nerves. She was shaking nonstop today, a jittery mess. I tried sending her calming thoughts and they bounced back to me, she wasn’t blocking me out per say but she was so worked up she just wasn’t hearing me. 

🖤🖤🖤🖤

Last night somehow I had been taken out by none other than Finn, Poe Dameron,Vicrul and Chewie. I didn’t really have any friends within the First Order other than my knights and after about the first six months of our engagement Y/N’s group of friends started coming around more often once the treaty had been struck. They quickly became my friends too and it was...not to sound sappy, but it was nice. It wasn’t like with the knight’s where they owed me their friendship. They actually wanted to be around. Even Vicrul liked them for the most part. Well he didn’t love Poe. To be honest, he wanted to run his scythe through Poe’s spine ninety-nine percent of the time. 

Our dangerous group of five headed out to a cantina owned by Maz on Takodana. She was well known by the group and had agreed to help provide us with a secure room for the evening to enjoy ourselves. We had a great night for the most part. The guys bought me a Twi'lek for the evening and I had the fun job of explaining to her that it wasn’t anything she was doing wrong, that I just wasn’t hard for her, as she tried her best at the lap dance. Poor fuckers wasted a lot of credits too. 

Lots of drinks were had and the evening ended with Poe and Vicrul being the drunkest of us all singing karaoke together. Funniest shit I ever saw. Vicrul, two-hundred eighty pounds of solid fucking muscle with a scythe on his back, singing, ‘If I Could Turn Back Time’ by Cher from the planet Earth. After that they decided they didn’t hate each other anymore and we all headed back to the ship for the return trip to Ithor. Finn, our Designated Driver and basically chaperone for the evening, piloted us while I sat in the copilot's chair. 

“Sir,” He said as he let the hyperdrive takeover.   
  
I shifted my eyes to him, I was intoxicated but I laughed. “Sir? That’s where we are right now? After the evening we had with everyone and almost a year of friendship I still get, Sirred?” Fuck drunk me wanted respect at all costs, but I also craved basic human friendship at this point. 

Finn gulped, “Ben?” 

Me, being the asshole I am, and thinking I’m funny, slammed my fist against the console. “KYLO REN.” I yelled in the loudest voice I could manage while still making sure he knew I was kidding, letting the sarcasm drip my voice. 

“Fuck you.” His laughter was heavy. 

I smiled, a real genuine smile. It felt good to have friends other than Y/N. “Fuck you too man, Fuck you too. I’m glad you fuckin defected. I’m glad you're around man. Don’t be afraid to call my shit. I promise not to force choke you even when I’m in a bad mood.” 

Finn cracked a broad smile. “My man. I knew you’d come around.” 

🖤🖤🖤🖤

I walked out of the room they were trying to keep me cooped up in, because let’s be honest here; _Yea fucking right._

When I first arrived everyone I passed wanted to shake my hand and tell me congratulations, like I wanted to talk to them…I didn’t even like half the people here. Hell, they were lucky she had told me I couldn’t force choke anyone today. Upon my arrival they ushered me to this tiny ass room and told me to get dressed and stay in here. Again, _Yea fucking right._

Dressed now in my black tux with a red rose boutonniere pinned to the lapel, I exited the room in search of something a little stiffer than the blue milk they had left for me.

Of course the first person I ran into was Rose Tico, the super small sidekick of hers who would love nothing more than to castrate me on site at this moment. I duck into the nearest doorway. 

Big mistake, HUGE. 

Shrieks everywhere. Yelling, screaming. “Get the fuck out. Kriff, Ben. What the hell is the matter with you?”

I felt at least four different sets of hands on my body pushing me from the room. All the while they were yelling and screaming. You would have thought I had just murdered someone, fuck. Women are crazy. 

Standing in the hallway, face to face with one very violent looking Rose. As the Supreme Leader I bowed to no one, except for Y/N and only because if I didn’t she withheld sex. And the only guidelines she gave me today were, do not kill or injure anyone and listen to Rose. Notice I said guidelines and not rules, I bow to no one in the end, I’m still Supreme fucking Leader. 

“Yes?” I eyed her, I had a good foot and quarter on her, the petite dark haired woman was barely five two t and that was pushing it. 

Her eyes glowered, “I specifically remember telling you to stay in that room!” I could swear there was steam coming from her ears at this moment. I smirked at her. I’m sure only inciting her anger further at me. 

“Maker, why did she have to fucking fall for such an arse?” She threw her hands up and walked away, turning and flipping me the finger before she turned the corner and headed down the stairs. 

“Ben?” I heard my name, muffled, coming from the door that I had just been un-eloquently shoved through. 

I smiled, “Yes, my Empress?” 

“Don’t _My Empress_ me right now. You’re supposed to be in your kriffing room.” Her voice was harsh even through the door. 

I groaned, “Fuck, you know what it does to me when you’re like this.” 

A fit of laughter came from the room, I had forgotten the other ladies were in there with her. 

_Oh fucking well._

“Ben Solo!” Her admonishment came through the door barely sounding like one and I chuckled. God I loved her. Deciding to really have a little fun before getting sent to my room to wait for the next, I glanced down at the com on my wrist, forty minutes.

“No Bens present sweetheart. Kylo’s here today, Empress.” My voice low, I growled the words through the door hoping only she heard them. I was rewarded by her sharp intake of breath followed by the shuffling of many feet and what sounded like a few airlock doors shutting. 

_Fuck did she leave?_

I laid my head against the wall and blew out a big breath, “Fuck.” 

“Kylo?” Her voice was husky, wanton. “Are you ok?” 

A small groan tore from my throat, “No, I’m going fucking insane. I can’t see you, can’t touch you. I’m taking orders from Rose Tico, for kriff sake.”

“Kylo, that’s not what I was asking?” I could hear her dress being shuffled around inside the room behind the door. Then her voice came through the door but seemed a bit further away. “Come in here.” 

Not needing to be told more than once, I stood and walked into the room. She had set up a temporary wall with a sheet and had two droids holding it in place. Because, of course she did. 

“Take off your pants, Kylo.” She commanded as I walked into the room. My hand immediately went to my dress belt and it was released, followed by my button, then my fly. My pants were around my ankles in a total of three seconds. 

“Shoes, too.” Came from behind the makeshift curtain. I slipped them off and pulled the dress pants off laying them over the chair in the corner. 

I couldn’t see her through the sheet but I could hear her, her breathing was heavy. She was just as riled up as I was. She needed a release too. “Y/N, have you cum today?” I asked her, straightforwardly.

When she doesn’t answer, I try to push across the bond and notice it’s not as hard now as it was earlier. She was still nervous but not nearly as bad as she had been, so I sent an image of me eating her out, legs spread wide with my mouth buried in her cunt. Her loud moan let me know the bond was indeed working. 

“I’ll take that as a no.” I said. “What are your hands doing? Tell me, and I’ll tell you.” 

“I-I’m one second.” I heard the rustling of fabric, lots of it. Then a paper bag, something was being torn open. What the fuck was she doing? I resisted the urge to push through our bond. Wanting to do this the right way. 

“Ok,” she said finally, “Sorry. I’m ready now.” I heard a click; Followed by a low hum.

_Holy Vader above. She wanted to kill me before we got married._

“Y/N, are you doing what I think you’re doing?” My voice came out choppy. My dick was now straining to escape the fabric of my underwear. 

She moaned, “Are you asking if I’m currently using the vibrator I received as a wedding present on myself? Because if you are then yes.” 

I inhaled, “Fuck.” I pulled my cock from my underwear and stroked it. Closing my eyes, I listened to her jagged breaths. 

“That’s it, Y/N. I want you to make yourself feel good. What are you doing with it now? Tell me... I just pulled my cock out of my underwear. I’m stroking it and I’ve got precum everywhere.” I waited for her response. 

Her hoarse moan was my first answer, “Oh Maker Ben.” I immediately slapped my own thigh absorbing the blow through the bond. Knowing she would receive enough of the sting. 

“Ah.” I cut her off. “Kylo today, Empress.” I kept my tone firm, letting her know I needed to be in charge here, even if she wanted to be too. “Continue.”

“Kylo,” she purred my taken name, “I’m rolling this across my clit right now. And it feels so good. My pussy is so wet. Fuck. Do you think I should put this…inside of me?” Her voice went down an octave as she finished the sentence. She was goading me and I knew it. I didn’t even care. 

“Do it, babe. I want you to slide it in your cunt, slowly. I want you to tell me if it feels better than me.” I snarled the last few words at her. 

Her moans radiated across the room and her pleasure washed over the bond. I could feel her orgasm approaching and as much as I loved her pleasure right now, I had never been more envious of a vibrator. 

I leaned into her pleasure, wrapping my palm around my cock, imagining her own hands stroking it in my place. “Fuck. Will you come for me, Empress?” I gritted through my clenched jaw, still furiously stroking my cock. Wanting to climb to the same level of pleasure as her. 

“Kylo,” Her rasps were getting louder, and surely anyone in the corridor could hear her. I didn’t care at this point. It was my fucking wedding day, and it’s not like we didn’t live in the same quarters. People surely knew we fucked. “Kylo, I’m going to come.” 

Her words were enough to get me there, I felt my body tense and the warming sensation tighten in my balls. “Oh Shit, Y/N.” I let my cum shoot into my hand and tried not to get it on any of my clothing. 

“Ben?” Her soft voice came from the other side of the sheet. 

I hummed an acknowledgement at her. “Hm.”

“I love you.” Her voice wasn’t nervous anymore so I sunk into the bond, pushing all of my calm, anticipation towards her. I was so ready for her to be my wife. I couldn’t wait to spend forever with her. 

I smiled at the sheet in front of me, “I know.” 

  
  


**Y/N POV**

“You’re ridiculous sometimes you know that?” You sat next to the sheet on the floor in the oversized bridal suite. 

“I mean yea, I know.” His baritone chuckle still gave you butterflies. “Hey, I built you something. But you're gonna have to finish it.” His voice had picked up a notch and you could hear the excitement in it. 

“What is it?” You asked, now curious about what he could have built you that you would have to finish. That didn’t even make sense. Who builds something but makes you finish it? You focused on your bond and let your mind pull across it. You realized he had walled off certain sections of his mind. “What the fuck Kylo?” You snapped at him, the two of you didn’t hide things from one another. It was something you had both agreed upon the night of your engagement once you had finally finished defiling the throne room and made it to his bed. 

You heard his sigh before he spoke in a serious tone, “Will you please just trust me on this? It’s your wedding present. Let me surprise you, just once.” You could hear the vulnerability in his tone. He desperately wanted to be honest with you, but he also wanted this to be a surprise. That was evident through the link you were sharing. 

“Ok. I’ll wait.” You giggled. “I need to get myself situated and I’m sure all the girls are having a kriffing field day in the other room right now.” Glancing in the mirror across the room you could see the blush in your cheeks even though you had just had your makeup professionally applied.   
  
“Thank you.” His strong voice was closer now, like he was just on the other side of the thin sheet of fabric, no longer in the chair across the room. 

You placed your palm against the sheet and sure enough you could feel his muscular thigh through it. The orgasm you had just already forgotten by your body, moisture rushed to your core again. “Ben.” You mewed at him. 

You could practically envision him right now standing on the other side of the sheet in his shirt and boxer briefs, smirking down at your hand. Getting hard and considering his options knowing this wedding was supposed to be starting in less than thirty minutes now. He probably was supposed to be somewhere for photos soon actually. 

“Y/N, if you run your hand down my leg again, I will rip this sheet down. That means everything you have done to prevent me from seeing you before you walk down the aisle today and become Mrs. Supreme Leader Solo-Ren will have been for nothing and I could have my cock buried inside of you instead of that battery operated piece of shit for the last ten minutes.” His steely voice was balancing right there on the edge of darkness, opening up to the force she could see it swirling around him. He was...this close to losing control. 

You immediately recoiled your hand from his thigh with a gasp. He was definitely not fucking up your months of hard work with surpising him with this dress. NO FUCKING WAY. “Fine. And for the record, my new vibrator is rechargeable. And waterproof.” He couldn’t see your smirk but it was there. 

TAP. TAP. TAP. 

“What?’ you both said in unison. 

“Uh. Is Ben, er, The Supreme Leader in there?” Finn’s voice came through the airlock. “The photographer sent me up to get him for the pre-wedding photos for the holonet publishing company you guys signed with. You know to soften his image? So like, if you could not kill me for interrupting when you come out, that would be cool.” Finn laughed at his own joke as he relaxed against the wall waiting for Kylo. 

You spoke first, “Ok looks like that’s your cue babe.” You heard him walk across the room and the shuffle of his clothing and shoes. Then the clink of metal on metal, his belt, as he slid it back together slid the buckle into place. 

He shuffled towards the airlock, his stride breaking right before he reached it, “Y/N, I can’t wait to see you walk down the aisle today. I can’t wait to call you wife, My Empress. I love you.” He didn’t wait for you to speak, as he stepped forward and the airlock hissed and the door closed behind him.

You felt the warm tear run down your cheek. “Ugh,” you groaned knowing the wetness meant your makeup was already going to need a touch up and you hadn’t even looked into his eyes yet today. This day was going to be the best/worst day ever if it didn’t hurry the fuck up. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Kylo’s POV**

I exited the room and Finn smiled at me. “You feeling better?” The smirk on his face told me he knew exactly what had just gone on in the bridal suite behind me. I shrugged and adjusted my tie.    
  
“I mean, I don’t feel worse.” The mischief in my glance wasn’t missed by him as he clapped his hand down on my shoulder. “Your mom is yelling at everyone downstairs. Do you know how hard it is to hide from Leia Organa?” His eyes were wide with a terror-stricken look and I chuckled. I did know, I had been doing it pretty damn well for quite some time. 

I’ll never forget the first meeting with her before we struck the peace treaty, the one where she held me in her arms and told me she forgave me. The one where she told me she would always love me no matter what. I had cried like a fucking baby that day. Then that night, I had let the darkness consume me. Y/N had been the only thing I was able to tether myself to and pull myself back to this realm. 

Finn reached into his coat pocket and produced a flask, handing it to me. “If you tell anyone I gave you that I swear on everything, I will tell everyone you made out with Poe last night.” My brows shot up before scrunching together. I had been drunk last night, but not  _ that _ drunk.“But, I didn’t make out with Poe?” I shot him a dirty look.    
  
“Yea, but they won’t know that.” He grinned, the vexatious smile spreading across his dark features. We turned a corner and ran into Rose. Her smile slipped only slightly at seeing Finn, a small blush spreading up her cheeks. Mentally I made a note to ask him if he ever planned to make a move on her, it was obvious she liked him. 

“Don’t make me take my promise not to force choke you back.” I chuckled, taking a swig from the flask. Letting the burn wash through my chest and into my belly. I hand the flask back to him and he takes it, tucking it back inside his coat pocket.    
  
Rose eyes me cautiously, “Drinking, really Ren?” She rolled her eyes at me then flicked her gaze to Finn. “You should know better if Leia finds out you’re the one supplying the booze you’re in just as much trouble.” Finn had enough wherewithal about him to look embarrassed before he shrugged his shoulders. Then he did something that absolutely shocked me to my core -- He defended me. 

“Lay off him Rose. The man is about to get fucking married, that’s his whole life, married to ONE woman. **FOREVER.** If he wants a swing of whiskey before he walks down the aisle, I’d say he’s entitled to it.” His harsh gaze landed squarely on Rose. I noticed it then, the flush of her cheeks,  _ oh _ that wasn’t an embarrassed flush, oh no, that was the flush of arousal. She very much liked Finn taking charge. I smiled to myself. I would definitely need to point that out to Finn. 

Rose took a deep breath and shifted her stance, I didn’t miss the fact that she drew her thighs closer together. Finn did, fucking oblivious fool. He could literally take her in any room right now and have his way with her if he wanted to and he had not one kriffing clue. “Fine. Whatever, You explain that to Leia.” She turned and stormed off back the way she came. I turned to stare at him.    
  
“You’re a fucking idiot.” I laughed in his face and watched his brows pull together in confusion at my words. “What do you mean, I’m an idiot?” He repeated back to me. 

Shaking my head at him, “That woman wants you to pin her to a wall and fuck her senseless so bad it’s palpable.” His eyes widened at my words as he stared after her, his jaw slack. He reached for the flask inside his coat pocket and unscrewed the lid pouring the contents down his throat greedily, shaking the flask lightly when he realized it was completely empty after the first few drops had washed down his throat. 

Throwing on a classic Kylo smirk, I smiled at him, “Oh, you’re out of whiskey.” Finn scowled at me as we walked towards the exit. 

Once outside we were greeted by the photographer. My groomsmen, the same crew who had just last night tried to get me absolutely shit faced, were all dressed to the nines in their navy blue suits that matched mine; their silver ties an opposite to my navy one. We looked sharp if I could say so myself.    
  
The photographer lined us up in a multitude of positions, taking photo after photo. Posing us again and again, telling us how to point our toes to make the pictures match in the end. She was relentless and of course, Mom was right there beside her chastising me the moment I rolled my eyes at anything. 

Once we wrapped up photos I was ushered inside along with my groomsmen by Mom, who was apparently acting as our wedding planner today. She had been the one to walk us through rehearsals last night but I hadn’t really been paying that much attention, I was more focused on Y/N’s mouth and all the things it could do to my body when we got out of there. Only to have been grabbed by the guys as soon as we left and forced aboard the small ship Poe had acquired for us for the evening. 

I found myself being told to stand on the stage, Mom handed me a cloth handkerchief and looked at her funny. She smiled at me, a knowing smile that only moms can give before she turned and walked away. 

So I stood there in front of the large crowd in front of me, awkwardly looking around. People were murmuring amongst themselves. Some throwing me glances, a couple of girls in the front row were giggling and pointing at me. 

_ Shit, was my fly down? _   
  
I glanced down and let out a huge sigh of relief when I could see the zipper was, in fact, all the way up to where it was supposed to be, snuggly against the button of the dress slacks. I lifted my eyes again letting them slide through the massive group of people. Taking in the faces, so many I didn’t recognize, some I actually did.

Five of my Knights of Ren sat along the second row, dressed in plain clothing, and without their masks, they still looked just as menacing. No one sat in the row with them, I chuckled to myself; That’s about right. Just then, I noticed a gorgeous woman with light teal hair and black frames walking up the aisle, she wore a skintight maroon dress. I didn’t recognize her but she emanated strength. I leaned into the force for just a moment and I felt it, she too was one with the force. 

“Hm.” I thought to myself as I watched her look around her gaze settling on the row where my Knights were seated before a smile washed over her face. I watched enthralled as she slid into the seat beside Ap’lek and he turned to her. “Can I help you?” 

“Hi, I’m Christy, Vicrul invited me. He said to sit with you guys and you would keep me safe.” She smiled up at him. His eyes darted to me and hers followed. Even from way up here on the stage I could see her bright green eyes shining from the second row behind her black frames. I nodded to Ap’lek. He turned to her and extended his hand, “I’m Ap’lek, it’s nice to meet you. These are my brothers, Kuruk, Cardo, Ushar, and Trudgen. He went down the line of men and she waved to them. They all nodded at her before she leaned back against the seat looking up at the stage.

Chuckling to myself, I raised my hand rubbing my face. Vicrul had a girlfriend and I was so kriffing wrapped up in Y/N I didn’t even notice. I was a shitty ass friend. Music started to play and my heart started to beat rapidly in my chest. I curled my fists into tight balls at my sides pulling in a deep breath through my nostrils before blowing it slowly back out my mouth. 

_ I am about to marry the most beautiful woman in the fucking galaxy.  _

**Y/N POV**

You let the dress fall around you as Rose finished applying the gloss to your lips. “You look so perfect!” She said as she smiled at you. “You can’t even tell you were crying earlier.” She leaned back admiring the carefully applied makeup on your face.    
  
Jessika came across the room handing you your garter, “You need this on girl!!” She said as she shoved it into your hands. Looking down at the dress beneath you, getting to your legs seemed like an indelicate task at the moment. You laughed, handing the garter to Rose. She was your maid of honor, after all, time to earn her title.    
  
Rolling her eyes she took the small piece of black and red fabric from your hand, pushing your dress up and exposing your long tan legs. She tapped her hand on your left calf in a ‘lift’ gesture and you obliged, lifting your foot off the floor so she could slide the garter over your shoes and up your leg, all the way to your thigh where she snapped it. “Ouch!” You said, eyeing her sternly.    
  
She giggled standing up. “Oh don’t act like that hurt, You’ve told me about the kinky shit you and Ren do.” She said with a wicked laugh as the other girls in the room all giggled with her. You would blush, but right now it was just you and your girls. You didn’t care, you loved Ben and all the delicious things he did to your body. You loved how easily he switched from careful loving Ben to raw and untamed Kylo. 

Rose’s hand waved in front of your face, “Earth to Y/N, You’re doing it again. Someone grab the drool rag, she is lost in a sex daze.” The girls all giggled as you shook your head.    
  
“Oh shit, sorry. I uh, yea. Got lost in a sex daze.” You snorted. “Do I get to go get married yet?” You glanced at the clock on the wall, seven more minutes. Just then, Leia popped her head in the room. “Oh, Y/N don’t you look simply stunning.” Her smile was warm and affectionate, like you really were the daughter she had always wanted. 

She pulled you into a deep hug before she spoke, “Girls, can you give us just a brief moment?” Your bridesmaids departed the room through the main airlock, each holding their small bouquets of bright red roses. Leia looked at you intently, “Do you have all your traditional items dear? Your old, new, borrowed, blue?”

You stared at Leia, thinking briefly about what she was asking, “Let’s see, my new is the garter that Rose made from me, you lifted your dress, showing your soon to be mother-in-law a lot of leg, grinning at the deep red and black garter on your thigh. As for the borrowed and blue,” You extended your right arm, showing her the blue kyber bracelet that was wrapped around your wrist. “Jessika loaned me this” 

Leia nodded, “What’s your old?” Her eyes scanned you, before you shook your head. “I guess I don’t really have an old.” You shrugged as the older woman’s eyes lit up. 

“Perfect, that’s what I was hoping to hear.” She fished into her pocket, pulling out a gold chain that had two gold dice attached to either end. “These belonged to Han, after today they belong to you and Ben. I’m trusting that you will give these to my son. Carry them on you today so that I know Han is beside you two.” Her warm smile was sad, her eyes rimmed with unshed tears. 

You swallowed the lump in your throat before nodding as she laid the dice in your hand. “Thank you Leia, I know what these mean to Ben.” You felt the tear fall and watched as it fell to the ground making a splash and hit the black stone floor of the tile beneath your feet. You threw your arms around her and she jumped. The General was never really one for affection but the light laugh from her lips was a welcome sound as her arms enveloped you. 

“One last thing sweet girl, Who is walking you down the aisle to my Ben today? We never addressed it last night.” She leaned back staring at you, expecting your answer. Your mouth suddenly went dry, knowing you didn’t have an answer for her. 

You purse your lips, chewing on the inside of your cheek, “I...uh...I don’t have anyone walking me down the aisle.” You looked up and met her gaze. Her eyes warmed and she smiled at you again, this time, you truly felt like her daughter. 

“Of course you do Y/N. I’m walking you down. Let’s go get you married to my son before he rips someone's throat out.” She said the last sentence with so much excitement, that it almost sounded like Leia was having fun watching Ben suffer among the large crowd of people outside the small room you had been trapped in for most of the morning and you couldn’t help but laugh. 

You stand outside the double doors, shifting back and forth on your heels as the music plays, one by one your bridesmaid entering the cathedral with the groomsmen. Until finally the music cuts and  _ The Bridal Chorus _ begins to play. You take a deep breath and look over at Leia. She is grinning like a lunatic and it’s infectious. You can’t help the broad smile that is plastered to your face as the double doors open and you take your first step into the room. 

**Kylo’s POV**

My heart almost stops beating at the sight of her as she enters the room, her arm linked with my Mom’s. I didn’t even know Mom was walking her down the aisle but it’s one of the most beautiful sights I’ve ever seen in my entire fucking life. She looks like something out of a fucking dream. The long white dress flowing around her frame is stunning, it shimmers in the light. The beads catching the light and flickering sparks of red off of them.

She is carrying a bouquet of red roses that are similar to the ones the bridal party had been carrying, only hers is much bigger and has something gold wrapped around where her hands met on the bouquet; I notice as she gets closer. Once she was within a few feet of me, I realized that each of the sparkles on her dress were in fact tiny particles of crushed kyber crystal that had been intricately woven into the dress itself. And they weren’t reflecting the sun off of them, they were actually glowing. 

_ Holy fucking shit.  _

I wanted to rip the entire thing off of her right this instant, I didn’t care if the entire auditorium was watching. I sent that message to her through the bond. Her eyes slammed into mine, and her wicked gaze radiated through me, before I heard the words, “I dare you.” float across the link back to me. Oh fuck me, this woman was trying to get me to haul her out of here across my shoulder on our wedding day. 

I arched a brow at her only for her to arch one right back at me as she smirked, her arm still linked with my moms. My gaze shifted to my mom who was staring at me with a very displeased look. I straightened myself immediately and wiped the smugness from my face, shifting my eyes back to Y/N. She was trying her best to hide the laughter that was about to break across her face at my sudden change after Leia’s displeasure. 

The minister began to speak and Leia handed her off to me, she turned to hand her bouquet to Rose pausing for a moment as she untangled the gold string from it. I watched, perplexed as she worked it from around the base of the bouquet, pulling it between her palms. Her hands came to mine and I took them both. She unfolded them and relaxed into me, her eyes meeting mine, letting the object fall between us. I immediately knew what was held there and felt my Dad’s presence beside me. 

He was right there almost like he was actually there and hadn’t been gone for nearly two years. The look of pride he was radiating as he stood beside me was almost enough to make me fall to my knees and apologize. What was worse, was when I felt his hand on my shoulder as Y/N read her vows and tears had begun to fall at her words to me. He was right there, like I hadn’t been the one to drive my saber through him and send him to his death. 

He stayed with me the entire ceremony, like any proud father would. Like someone who actually had comfort in knowing I found someone who could show me balance. The minister announced us as Mr. and Mrs. Ben Solo and together we walked hand and hand down the aisle towards our future. Ready to take on the galaxy, whatever it may throw our way next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short epilogue will be posted later today


	8. Epilogue

**Three months after the wedding…**

  
  


You sat and stared at the double ended Lightsaber. It was complete, well almost complete, aside from the Kyber crystal it needed to make it whole… Leave it Kylo to give you the most amazing wedding gift on the planet, minus a kriffing Kyber crystal. 

He had at least promised that he would take you to the Kyber mines and let you find your very own crystal. That’s why he said you would have to finish it. It was the best wedding present he could have possibly given you.    
  
You held the small black box in the palm on your hands, nervous but giddy at the same time. Ben was going to freak out in the best possible way. It was his birthday today, but it was also six fifteen in the morning. You couldn’t sleep another minute though, your anxiety was through the roof. You went to the kitchen and started the caf maker, grabbing the new mug you had gotten him and setting it under the single caf maker. 

You grabbed yourself a glass of water and tossed back your multivitamins and drank half the glass down before taking a bite of the fruit you had set out for yourself already. Once the caf maker had completed, you picked up the black box and the cup of caf and walked back to your shared bedroom. 

Ben was stretched out in the bed stark naked against the deep red sheets that wrapped around his waist. His pale skin and black hair are a vision you would never tire of. You chewed your bottom lip, watching him sleep, while leaning against the door frame. “You just gonna stand there and stare at me? Or can I have some of that caf too?” His voice was groggy as it carried across the room. 

You walk across the room and hand him the mug as he sits up, the sheet falling around his waist teasing you. He notices the box in your hand and reaches for it as you snatch it backwards.    
  
“Hey, gimme. It’s my birthday.” He says, smiling. 

Shaking your head you crawl into bed with him, shifting your weight so that you can straddle him. Who cares that you are fully clothed and he is naked. It doesn’t matter, not for this. 

You hand him the slender four by six box and pops off the lid opening it. His eyes widen and his gaze snaps to yours. “Really?” His smile is wide as he picks up the shiny black and white piece of paper. “How long?” 

“I’ve known for three weeks.” You say, “But I’m eight weeks along already.” His smile is uncontained as he stares at the image, then his eyebrows knit together. 

“Y/N, Why are there two arrows on the ultrasound? One that says A and one that says B?” He looks to you for answers. The smile on his face remains but confusion has fallen behind his eyes. 

Smiling you lean forward, pushing the black box and down slightly so you can kiss him. As your lips brush his, you whisper, “Because we are having twins.” 

He gasps, “Oh, fuck.” 

  
  
  



End file.
